misunderstanding
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: bakura muses about what he thinks of his hikari. NOT yoai. i don't own yu-gi-oh. rated k for mentions of child abuse.


Invader butterfree- this is a little one shot on Bakura's thoughts on his hikari. It's kinda like anguish from Ryou's perspective and protective and disciplinary from Bakura's view.  
I don't own anything.  
Start.  
It was dark in his room. Unfitting of one that's said to be the light half of my soul. There were shadows creeping around the edge of his room but they were to weak to harm him so i let them go. The door was shut not letting any light in so the only way anyone could see the little child in the bed was by the yellow moonlight barely making the room light enough to see a hand in front of ones face. I paced the room glancing down at the weak little white haired light in his bed. He was whimpering every now and again and he would turn over. I sighed as i saw the small bruises covering him. If he would just learn to behave and listen me then i wouldn't have to do this. He brought it on himself and i was only disciplining him. It was for Ryou's own good. It was how i kept him safe. Contrary to his belief, or i should say what his friends have cajoled him into believing, i care about my light. I just show it in a different way then that baka pharaoh. He babies his hikari. Probably using methods from how he was raised. Well i can't blame him. That's what i do to. I only punish my hikari because he gets to reckless and i have to keep him safe. I ran my fingers over his face to brush away the hair that had fallen out of place and he shivered and curled up at the touch. I Smiled at the way he looked while he was sleeping. You could really tell the witch one of us was the dark half and which was the light. Whereas i looked like a demon he looked like a angel. Sometimes i ponder how he could possibly be my reincarnation sense he was so weak. That's another reason i discipline him. I care that he's weak and i discipline him to make him stronger. That's how my father taught me how to be strong back in Kur Elena. Yet he reminds me of how i was before that horrible night. True my father hurt me for my misdeeds but that only made me stronger. Ryou reminds me of when he didn't beat me so much...of how innocent i was, how innocent we were, before all that. How would things have been if that didn't happen to my village? Ryou is probably what i would have been like if Kur Elena wasn't destroyed. So...Innocent. So untouched by the horrors of the world. Bursting with pure light. Not consumed by hatred and darkness and a longing for revenge. I glare at the moonlight glinting off the walls in anger that i could feel so weak and emotional even for a moment. Then i look at my hikari again. For a moment a image of flames and destruction flashes across my vision and i don't see Ryou. I see a reflection of a scared little child that just lost everything and doesn't see the point in going on. Tears stream down his frightened face and the look in his eyes is one of complete hopelessness and suffering. As quick as it comes the vision is gone and it's once again my hikari i'm looking at. We aren't so different after all. We weren't so different. Now he is the light and i am the dark. Two halves of one soul. He is my and i am him. Why did it have to be like this? Is it for the better or for the worst? Sometimes i wonder if i'm doing the right thing but deep down i know it's best for Ryou. He shivers in his sleep again and begins to mumble things.

"Get away..."He says "Why are you doing this! Stop! It hurts so much.".

Then he says something that i feared he would say.

"Why won't you go away?"He mumbles "Why? I-I hate you.".

I pace the room again as he falls into silence. My light. My hikari. My host. My yandonushi. My...son. I only do the things i do to protect you. Why do you hate me? I sigh shaking my head. He would understand when he was older that i was helping him. He starts to shake violently in his sleep and starts to cry.

"No!"He shouts "Don't hurt me! Please!".

I shake my head and glance at his sleeping form. I wouldn't dare to wake him. He needs to learn how to fight on his own. His own fears. His own battles. His screams become more anguished and he's rolling around and thrashing. I glare at him and start to fade back into the ring. I don't do this to hurt you, i do this for your own good.  
One day, my host, you will understand.  
End.  
Yeah...i don't know. Well enjoy.


End file.
